


Diklet's Cave

by milordrevan



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Brothels, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milordrevan/pseuds/milordrevan
Summary: Mirax Terrik and Iella Wessiri have a nice quiet evening planned with their husbands. Unfortunately, a New Republic emergency leaves Mirax and Iella on their own with nothing to do. Mirax is horny, and so convinces Iella to go along with her to a secret and exotic 'pleasure house' accessible only to high-class women and those with certain...connections. At the pleasure house, Iella discovers that Mirax has certain feelings for her, and finds that she is not completely opposed to the idea...





	1. To the Cave!

Peals of laughter came bursting out as Iella Wessiri Antilles opened the door to her apartment's living room, bearing a large tray of snacks. Corran Horn was in the middle of telling a rather embarrassing story about how Wes Janson had been locked out of his room wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of women's underwear and had been forced to sing various love songs to Ewoks before being given his clothes back. Both Wedge Antilles, Iella’s husband, and Mirax Terrik Horn, Corran’s wife, were almost doubled over laughing as Corran did a credible imitation of Wes' notably horrible singing voice.

Iella put the tray down on the small table in front of the couch where Mirax and Corran were lounging. "This should be everything," Iella said, plopping down next to Mirax. Wedge looked over at her from his easy chair a few feet away. "I thought you were going to sit with me," he said, pretending to whine.

"The only way she can sit with you is if she sits on your lap," Mirax cut in.

"Sounds good to me," Wedge smiled.

"Not happening, _dear_ ," Iella said. "You'll have to wait till later."

Corran laughed. "I think she's already made plans for tonight. We'd better get this holo over with so we can get out of your way."

Iella grabbed the remote and started the holo. They had just finished the first tray of snacks and were laughing at the antics of the holocomedy when Wedge's comlink went off.

Iella's face fell. She recognized that alert. Wedge was being called to their base. Wedge answered, and his face darkened. He sighed and rose, brushing crumbs off his tunic.

"What is it this time?" Iella asked, disappointed.

"Gotta go see General Cracken. He won't say what's up."

As soon as he finished, Corran's comlink went off too. Mirax made a small noise of complaint as her husband answered his comlink.

"Well, General Antilles, it looks like our evening plans have been cancelled," the short X-wing pilot said, extricating himself from Mirax's arms with some difficulty.

Wedge nodded and gave Iella an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you as soon as we get back."’

Iella nodded and rose, giving her husband a deep kiss. "Just come back safe."

Wedge smiled at her. "Wouldn't miss you sitting on my lap for the world," he said in an undertone so that only she could hear. Iella blushed slightly.

Corran said his goodbyes to Mirax and the two pilots quickly left.

 

Mirax sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Well, yet another night in the life of the wife of fighter jocks."

Iella collapsed next to her. "There goes our evening."

Mirax looked sideways at her friend. “So what do you want to do now?”

Iella shrugged. “I’d love to spend a nice quiet evening with my husband and my friends, but that’s not happening. Now I just want to hit something.”

Grabbing a pillow, Mirax shielded herself. “Not me, please. Corran doesn’t want to come home to a bruised wife.”

Laughing despite herself, Iella grabbed the pillow from her. “No, I want to hit General Cracken. But he’s my boss, so I don’t think that would end well.”

“I don’t think it would, either. You two need your jobs. Especially now that you two are trying for a baby.”

Iella froze. “Who told you that?” she said cautiously.

Mirax smiled. “Well, at a certain time of the month for the last four months, neither you nor Wedge have been available for any social activities. That coupled with the handful of datacards with titles like “Corellian Parenting for the Absolute Nerfherder” and “How to Raise a Kid the New Republic Way” that Corran saw on Wedge’s desk. It’s not hard to put two and two together and get four….or in this case, one and one together to try and get three.”

Iella scowled at her. “It’s not as easy as it looks. We’ve been trying for a few months, but as great as the sex is, it must not be good enough for a baby.”

Mirax put her arm around her blonde friend. “I understand. It took Corran and me only a couple tries to get Valin going, but maybe his Jedi thing helped, I don’t know. Have you two gotten checked out by a medic?”

Iella nodded. “We saw one just to make sure nothing was wrong with either of us. Apparently, we are in perfect condition to have children. We were supposed to try again tonight after you all left.”

The two women sat there silently for a few minutes, then Mirax got an odd gleam in her eye. “Say, Iella, I have an idea of what we can do tonight…”

Iella eyed Mirax’s face suspiciously. “What?”

Mirax smiled. “Want to go on an adventure?”

Iella was still suspicious. Mirax’s adventures were more often than not unnecessarily dangerous. “Perhaps. It depends on the adventure.”

Mirax’s smiled broadened. “You’ll love this one. Trust me. Here, let’s take my speeder to the _Skate_ and I’ll tell you on the way.”

“Why are we taking the _Skate_?” Iella asked. “Surely we don’t need your ship.”

“I have some stuff to drop off when we get there,” Mirax called over her shoulder as she walked out of the living room.

Iella shrugged and followed her friend to where Corran had left their speeder.

Mirax waited until they were on their way before continuing. “There is this place over on the edge of the Senate District, right below that one tapcaf with the Wookiee bouncer with the mechanical arm, you know what I’m talking about?”

“Sure. Rwalwarro is the Wookiee’s name, right?”

Mirax nodded. “Right. So anyway, right underneath that tapcaf is a pleasure house.”

Iella immediately held up her hand. “No. I’m not going to another pleasure house. I told Wedge he can go if he likes, but the last time I went to one I got a toy stuck inside me and had to be flown over to the medcenter.”

Mirax giggled. “Really? When was this?”

Iella blushed. “A few years ago. Wedge and I went to one a few months after we got back from Adumar.”

“So did they get the toy out?”

Iella nodded. “Explaining the hospital bills to General Cracken was really uncomfortable, though.”

Mirax held her hand in front of her mouth in a useless attempt to hide her grin. “I’ll bet it was.” Her face turned serious. “But this isn’t a normal pleasure house. This is the best and most exclusive one in the galaxy. You can only go to it if you know the right people, and even then the fee is so exorbitant that only the really rich can afford it.”

Iella patted her pockets. “And you think I can afford it how?”

Mirax smiled. “I can get in any time I want. I supply the house with a lot of its more…exotic…items.”

Iella raised an eyebrow. “Legal items?”

Mirax smiled mischievously. “Sometimes. Sometimes not. No spices or anything, but I’ll get them their equipment and any new tech that I hear about that I think they might be able to use. They pay me a lot of money for the stuff, and I get to go in free of charge. I can even bring a friend if I want.”

Iella snorted. “Sounds like a great deal. Does Corran know about this?”

“Oh, he knows about it. I’ve even taken him there a few times,” Mirax laughed.

“And how did that go over, what with him being a Jedi and all?”

Mirax shrugged. “Like I said, this is a different type of pleasure house. Every being is treated with respect, especially the employees. You’ll get kicked out faster than a Jawa at an antiques shop if you do or say anything disrespectful to the sex workers.”

“And how often do you go there?”

Mirax shrugged again. “Once every few months I’ll drop off some more supplies for them. I actually have a few crates aboard the _Skate_ right now that they can use; I might as well bring them now. We’ll grab the _Skate_ and take it over.”

Iella thought for a minute. She didn’t want to repeat her last experience at a pleasure house, but if what Mirax said was true, then this one wouldn’t allow anything like that to happen to her. Plus, she was rather horny and could use a few hours of bliss.

“All right, I’m in,” Iella said finally. “But if I get anything stuck inside me, you’re going to buy Wedge and I an entire case of Corellian whiskey.”

“Deal,” Mirax said instantly.


	2. Entering the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iella and Mirax arrive at the 'pleasure house.'

A few minutes later, they arrived at the _Pulsar Skate_ and it was just a short trip from there to a concealed landing pad next to a dark alley behind the tapcaf.

Mirax led Iella down the boarding ramp to what looked like a plain section of wall. Mirax reached down and tugged on an oddly phallic-shaped rod sticking out about a meter from the ground, and a door slid open.

Iella couldn’t help but smirk at the dick-shaped secret door activator as she followed Mirax into a dimly-lit room.

“ID?” a gravelly voice growled from a table in one corner of the room. Iella saw a Trandoshan sitting on a couch, one hand on his oversized blaster and the other buried in a large bag of some kind of snack.

“Hey, Djippes,” Mirax called out. “It’s me, Captain Terrik and a friend.”

“ID?” Djippes growled again, and Mirax sighed and passed him hers and Iella’s identification cards.

“You may pass,” Djippes rumbled, sounding somewhat disappointed.

“Thanks,” Mirax told him. “Oh, and I grabbed a few more bags of those…” She pointed to the bag in Djippes’ massive claw. “…for you. They’re in one of the crates. Don’t forget!”

“Thanks,” Djippes growled as Mirax and Iella passed through the door behind him.

“Wow,” Iella said, pausing as Mirax closed the door behind them.

The two of them had entered a large ornate foyer styled in muted greens and blues, with a large bar on one wall and various padded couches and chairs arrayed throughout the room.

There were quite a few people lounging around. Iella recognized a fair amount of Senators, political activists, and higher-ups of various corporations. She was surprised, and not a little intrigued, to find that most of the patrons tended to be females.

“This place is really popular with the upper-class women,” Mirax said to Iella in a low voice as they started over to the bar. “You’ll find out why in a few minutes.”

The bartender was a very fit male Gran in an expensive tailored outfit that emphasized his trim but muscular figure.

“Hey, Grops,” Mirax said, leaning on the bar.

Grops’ face broke into a wide smile when he saw her. “Captain! It’s been a while!”

Mirax nodded. “I’ve been busy. Got a few things for you, though. I scrounged up a spare drink mixer for you. It’s an Eriadu T6-700 model. Not new, but still in good condition.”

Grops’ smile grew even wider. “Thanks a bunch, Captain! Lemme get the boss; He’ll want to see you.”

Mirax nodded and turned back to Iella. “Diklet, the owner here, is a little odd, so be prepared.”

Iella frowned. “Odd, how?”

Mirax smirked. “You’ll see.”

Under a minute later, a door behind the bar opened and a massive four-armed Besalisk pushed his way through. “Mirax, babe, what a great surprise! How you doing?”

Mirax smiled back. “Doing good. Just dropping off some more supplies and a few odds and ends you might like. You can pay me in the usual way.”

As Diklet came around the edge of the bar, Iella was startled to see one of his massive hands stroking a massive cock protruding through a specially made hole in his trousers. Iella estimated the monster to be about 35 centimeters long, and Diklet obviously felt no shame whatsoever stroking himself in public.

Mirax walked over and gave Diklet a big hug, careful to avoid coming in contact with the pole sticking out of his pants.

Mirax glanced down at it as she stepped back. “Looks like you’ve been doing just fine since I was last here.”

Diklet shrugged his massive shoulders. “The place is running just as smooth as ever.” He patted his member with another massive hand. “Ol’ Jumbo here is getting a little dry, though. Mind helping me out a little?”

Mirax smiled and to Iella’s astonishment she leaned forward and spat a large globule of saliva right onto the tip of Diklet’s cock.

“Oooh, that’s great,” Diklet said, his hand spreading her spit all over his cock. “Thanks, babe.”

Mirax winked at him. “No problem.”

Diklet looked over at Iella. “Who’s your beautiful friend with the lovely blonde hair?”

Iella blushed a little and stepped forward. “I’m Iella. My husband works with Mirax’s husband.”

Diklet’s grin broadened. “Welcome to Diklet’s Cave, the best place for pleasure in the whole galaxy! Any friend of Mirax is a friend of mine. I’ll tell Djippes to let you in anytime free of charge from now on.”

“Thanks a bunch, old man,” Mirax smiled and gave Diklet another hug. “I figured I’d show her the holo special today. Anything good planned?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a new one fresh from Commenor: _Leftovers for Breakfast_. I saw it myself the other day; I think you two will love it.”

“Sounds good,” Mirax said.

Diklet checked a massive chrono on one of his free arms. “The next showing is in twenty, so you two will want to go ahead and get changed. I’ll let Prill know to wait for you two.”

“You’re the best,” Mirax said.

“Hey, before you two leave, Jumbo’s getting a little dry again,” Diklet said. Mirax obligingly spat another large globule on the massive cock. Diklet then offered his dick to Iella. “A contribution from the new babe?”

Iella somewhat reluctantly leaned forward and spat onto his cock.

“Thanks a bunch, you two,” Diklet said as he worked their spit into his flesh. “Enjoy!”

Iella followed Mirax through a door at the end of the foyer.

Mirax looked at her friend. “What do you think?”

Iella smiled. “You’re right, he is a little odd. But he seems nice enough.”

Mirax giggled. “He’s been working ‘Ol’ Jumbo’ for about ten years now, ever since I met him. He used to make me give it a nice long lick.”

Iella made a face. “That sounded like fun.”

Mirax shrugged. “It wasn’t too bad. His skin is surprisingly soft, considering how much he rubs it.”

They passed a large window that revealed a large room filled with couches arranged around low tables. Most of the couches were occupied with naked females of various species, most of them with drinks clutched in their hands. What made Iella almost trip, though, was the fact that almost every patron had someone pleasuring their pussy. Most of the blue-garbed employees were male, but Iella could see quite a few females licking their patron’s pussy or using various sex toys on it.

“This is where Diklet makes his real money,” Mirax muttered to Iella as they passed. “A few years ago, the wives of various senators and corporate heads figured out that instead of doing their gossiping in tapcafs, operas, and restaurants, they could all come here and stay as long as they liked, provided they had the coin. Plus, here they can find someone who will consent to lick their withered old pussies as much as they want and don’t have to worry about reporters or bugs finding out about it.”

Iella nodded. It made sense, in a rather twisted sort of way. “Please, Mirax, when we grow old, let’s not become one of them.”

Mirax smirked. “Iella, you and I have husbands who actually love us. Not to mention we’re both smoking hot. We’ll have no trouble getting sex when we get old.”

“Very true.” Iella conceded.

Mirax led Iella through a doorway marked “Wardrobe Malfunction Preparation Room.”

Iella cocked an eyebrow at Mirax. “Diklet has a weird sense of humor,” Mirax explained as the two of them approached a blue 3P0 droid.

“We’re going to the holo room,” Mirax told the droid.

“Certainly, Mistress,” the droid replied. “Please remove your clothing for your fitting.”

Mirax immediately began to strip, and Iella self-consciously followed suit. She’d had to sleep with more than a few suspects during her time at CorSec, but no matter how often she’d done it, she had never felt comfortable being naked around anyone unless she was in a committed relationship with them.

Iella surreptitiously checked out Mirax’s nude body as they stripped. She hadn’t ever seen her friend naked before, and Iella found herself a little envious of Mirax’s well-toned form. Mirax’s breasts were very perky, still, despite her being in her thirties. They were a solid B-cup, maybe even a small C-cup, with dark pink nipples that were a beautiful contrast to her tanned flesh. Judging by Mirax’s lack of tan lines, she obviously made it a point to visit a salon every once in a while. Iella’s eyes slid down Mirax’s flat stomach to her friend’s pussy. Mirax apparently trimmed her black hair into a thick landing strip that ended just above her slit. Mirax’s pink inner lips poked out of her slit just a bit, giving a tantalizing peek as to what lay within. It was a very sexy sight, and Iella would bet that any man would start drooling the first time they saw Mirax naked.

Iella returned her attention to her own body before Mirax saw her staring. She sighed inwardly as she slid her panties down her ankles. Her own body, while still attractive for her age, just didn’t compare in her mind. Yes, her breasts were larger than Mirax’s, being right on the line between C- and D-cups. But they already were starting to sag a little. Though to be fair, Iella thought, she and possibly Wedge were the only ones who would notice. Her light pink nipples were very long, something that Iella was very self-conscious about. Wedge went nuts over them, but Iella hated that she always had to wear thick bras to avoid giving everyone a good look at the outline of her nipples.

Iella had never been able to tan properly, despite being a Corellian like Mirax. Her skin was definitely not pale, but it was a lot fairer than Mirax’s. She gazed down at her stomach. She was very fit, but she always thought her stomach protruded a little more than it should.

To make things worse, Iella felt her pussy looked rather girlish. She kept it shaved smooth, as having hair down there tended to itch at the worst times. Because her outer lips were nice and plump, they hid everything within, giving her pussy a distinctly adolescent look. Or at least Iella thought it did. She always seemed to forget that every guy she had ever slept with had gone completely nuts over her pussy, telling her how beautiful and sexy it looked. Wedge knew all her insecurities, of course, and so he never failed to tell her how womanly it was, but Iella always had that nasty voice in the back of her mind that told her that he was just saying that to make her feel better.

One thing even Iella’s inner voice couldn’t deny was her legs. Iella had one of the best sets of legs in the galaxy. Long and shapely, they began at her very feminine feet and seemed to rise forever until they encountered her wide and curvy hips. She attracted a lot of attention whenever she went out in a skirt, and her legs were the envy of every other female Intelligence operative.

“Looking good over there,” Mirax said, jolting Iella out of her thoughts.

Iella blushed and straightened, looking at her friend standing completely relaxed as the 3P0 droid measured her with a small laser coming out of its index finger.

“Thanks, you too.” Iella said, embarrassed.

“I know, I’m just gorgeous, aren’t I.” Mirax commented, striking a classic diva pose with one hand on her hips and one behind her head, completely unconcerned with showing off her naked body to her friend.

“Mistress, please stand still for your measurement,” the droid said as Iella laughed despite her residual embarrassment.

Just a few moments later, Mirax was done and the droid was turning his laser on Iella. It took less than a minute for Iella to be properly measured.

“Two holo room outfits for the Mistresses,” said the droid, and it vanished into a back room.

“So I saw you checking me out,” Mirax commented as they waited for their outfits.

“I was not,” Iella protested, then relented as Mirax gave her a look. “Okay, I was a little curious.”

“It’s fine,” Mirax assured her. “I was doing the same to you. You look far too sexy to be the wife of a starfighter jockey.”

Iella smiled. “You married one too, you know.”

“Nah,” Mirax shook her head. “I don’t count. I’m a pilot myself.”

“What difference does that make?” Iella asked.

“It means my ego is just as big as Corran’s,” Mirax said with a straight face.

Iella snorted. “That’s not possible.”

Mirax burst out laughing, and Iella joined in. They were still chortling when the droid returned with two crimson form-fitting robes.

“Here you go, Mistresses. Enjoy your time at the holo.”

The two women quickly put on their robes. Iella noticed that the robe was made out of the most comfortable material she had ever seen. She ran her fingers over her sleeve, marveling at its softness.

Mirax was doing the same to her robe as they left the room. “I’ll never get over how comfortable these are,” she commented.

Iella noticed that Mirax’s was made out of a different material than hers. She pointed that out, and Mirax explained. “The laser also takes data on your skin and chooses the material that corresponds the best with your skin type. Ideally, the robe is supposed to give comfort while also feeling like it’s not even there.”

“They do a pretty damn good job,” Iella agreed. “If it wasn’t for the lack of breeze around my privates, I’d be hard-pressed to believe I was actually wearing anything at all.”

“I’ve been trying to get Diklet to tell me what my material is, but he says it’s ‘private corporate secrets’ and I have to come here if I want to wear it. I even offered to scrounge up an antique carpet from his homeworld of Olom if he’d tell me, but he’s just as stubborn as his cock is hard.”

“I believe it,” Iella said, thinking of Diklet’s massive cock.

Less than a minute later, Mirax stopped in front of two double doors depicting a graphic scene of two nude female Twi’leks in a 69. “The holo is just through here. You can follow my lead at first, but don’t be afraid to ask for what you want. Chances are, they’ll be able to do it.”

Iella nodded, feeling her previous apprehension creep up on her again.


	3. Taming the Creatures of the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirax and Iella start to enjoy themselves.

Through the double doors was a dimly lit corridor leading to an unusual holo theater. The massive holo projector was still dark, and Iella was able to make out eight rows with eight chairs in each row. What made this holo theater interesting was the fact that each row was stacked vertically on top of the others, giving the impression that these were more like box seats at a sporting event than traditional holo theater chairs. It was tough to tell in the poor lighting, but Iella guessed that almost every seat was full.

A male Twi’lek in another tailored skintight outfit greeted the two women as they entered. “Greetings, Captain Terrik and Mistress Iella. I’m Prill. The boss sent word that you two were coming, and that you would want seats together. Follow me, please.”

Mirax and Iella followed Prill to a small turbolift made of transparisteel. They rose all the way to the eighth level, and Prill led them to the seats at the far end of the row. Iella noted that not only were the boxes divided vertically, but there were divides in between each set of two chairs, so that there were a total of four separate boxes per row.

“Now, what will be your pleasure tonight during the holo?” Prill asked.

“What’s tonight’s special?” Mirax inquired as she removed her robe and placed it on a small hook behind her chair.

“The Chandrila Cruise, Captain.”

“Ooh,” Mirax almost squealed. “Let’s do that one.”

“What’s the ‘Chandrila Cruise’?” Iella asked.

“Tell you in a minute,” Mirax said. She then spoke to Prill. “And if you don’t mind, can our attendants be humanoid? It’s my friend’s first time and I don’t want anything too exotic for either of us.”

Prill gave a slight bow. “I know of a Quarren whose specialty is the Chandrila Cruise, and perhaps a Lorrdian too.”

“That would be perfect,” Mirax smiled. “Thank you very much. I’ll tell Diklet how accommodating you have been.”

Prill bowed again. “Only doing my job, Captain. But thank you anyway.”

After Prill left, Mirax gestured to Iella. “Come on, take your robe off and sit down.”

Iella complied, and as she sank into her chair, she felt it mold to the shape of her figure. The material felt very similar to that of her robe, and she wondered if the 3P0 droid had forwarded their skin types to Prill.

“Okay, so the Chandrila Cruise is a set of pleasure rituals,” Mirax said from her own chair next to Iella. “But I’m sure you guessed that much. This particular one is supposed to make you think you are riding on a ship in the seas. The attendant will be eating you out, and let me say that they’ll do a damn good job of it. That’s all I’m going to say for now. You’ll see in a minute how amazing it feels.”

Iella was slowly starting to relax. The dim light helped her feel less exposed and the chair was so damn comfortable that it was impossible to stay tense.

“Oh, and there are a few controls for the chair,” Mirax said suddenly. “The slide on the side of your left armrest tells the attendant how quickly you want them to go. Forward is faster, backwards is slower. That way they can tailor their actions to your wishes. Pressing the small button underneath the slide tells them that you don’t like that action and that they should choose another. Pressing the large button on top of the slide means you like it. It’s pretty easy, really.”

Iella nodded. “Forward faster, backwards slower, small for stop, large for keep going. Got it. Where did the chairs come from? I love how comfortable they are and how it molds itself to me every time I move.”

“I don’t know exactly. I heard that a Bith pleasure scientists was auctioning off some of his old prototypes a couple years ago. I couldn’t go myself, but I pointed Diklet in the right direction. I have a feeling they come from that Bith.”

Iella smiled tightly. “You should demand a partnership stake in this for all the contributions you are making.”

Mirax laughed softly. “Maybe. But I think Diklet runs it well enough on his own. If he does something I don’t like, I can always choose not to provide him with useful stuff.”

Suddenly the door opened and both women looked over their shoulders as a Quarren and a Human filed in. Iella fought her immediate reaction to cover herself. She was still a little uncomfortable with sitting there completely naked.

Mirax smiled at the intruders. “I assume you two are our pleasure scientists for this evening?”

The Quarren stepped forward. “That is correct, Captain. The holo is starting shortly, so if you don’t mind, we will go ahead and start.”

Mirax nodded. “That’s fine. And call me Mirax. This is Iella.”

Iella gave the two very attractive males a small smile, feeling nervous again. She instinctively covered her breasts, feeling they were very exposed even in the dim light.

“Certainly, Mistresses Mirax and Iella. I go by Squid,” the Quarren replied. “My companion from Lorrd here goes by Signer.”

“I see they were very creative in giving you two monikers,” Mirax said as Iella giggled.

Signer shrugged. “Ours aren’t two bad compared to others.” Signer’s voice was a very soothing baritone and Iella immediately liked him. “We have a mutant Gran that works here that has four penises. His moniker is ‘Dickquad.’”

Mirax and Iella burst out laughing. “Diklet seriously named him ‘Dickwad’?” Mirax gasped.

Signer smiled tightly. “As I said, ours are not nearly so bad.”

As their laughter subsided, Mirax lightly patted her pussy. “Well, let’s get started.”

“Which of us would you prefer, Mistress Mirax?” Signer said.

Mirax looked over at Iella. “It doesn’t matter to me. They both look delectable to me.”

Iella gazed at Signer’s shoulder-length dark hair, his obviously toned muscles clearly outlined by his skintight uniform, and the impressive-looking bulge in his trousers. “I’ll take Signer.”

Signer smiled reassuringly at Iella and moved down to kneel in front of her. Iella noticed that he moved with a grace born of supreme confidence in his abilities, and for the first time, she felt a small pang of excitement trickle down her body.

“Then I guess you belong to me tonight,” Mirax said to Squid as he knelt in front of her as well. “I believe I’ve heard of you before. Are you the one who once made Mon Mothma shriek?”

Squid smiled and nodded. “That indeed was me.”

Iella stared at Mirax. “When was this?”

Mirax shrugged. “A couple years ago. Mon Mothma is a frequent visitor here, but obviously no one talks about that.”

“Could be a big scandal…” Iella agreed.

“Actually, so many prominent people come here frequently that chances are, them and their friends would be outed as regular customers too. Hence, no one cares.”

“That makes se…ah!” Iella cut herself off as Signer gently placed his warm hands on her legs. She looked down at him and he smiled reassuringly. Iella tried to smile back, but her nervousness turned it into an odd sort of grimace. Signer gingerly lifted her legs and placed them on either side of his shoulders. Iella shivered slightly as cool air brushed across her slightly opened slit.

Signer looked down and started to caress Iella’s thighs, his hands expertly banishing the tension that was in her legs. Iella discovered her hands were still covering her breasts. Her hands shaking slightly, she uncovered herself and gripped the arms of her chair instead.

Iella traced the outline of the controls with her index finger, feeling somewhat reassured by them. If Signer did anything she didn’t like, she could stop him with the right button. She gazed to her right to see Squid’s tentacles already teasing Mirax’s stomach and thighs. Mirax was staring out the front window, and with a jolt, Iella noticed that the holo had started.

Iella watched the holo for a few minutes, but she was finding it increasingly difficult to pay attention. She was able to figure out pretty quickly that it was a sex comedy, but that was it.

Meanwhile, Signer was starting to caress Iella’s lower stomach, his thumbs slowly massaging the skin just above her pussy. She had never had this done to her before, and the new sensation was sending pleasured throughout her torso. Iella pushed the large button, feeling herself grow warm.

Signer’s smile widened and he slowly lowered his head to her pussy while keeping his thumbs moving over her skin. Iella reflexively tried to clamp her legs together as she felt his breath on her sensitive pussy, but Signer’s powerful shoulders easily foiled her half-hearted attempt. Iella shuddered as his moist lips kissed the spot just above her slit. Iella pressed the large button again; she loved it when Wedge did that to her.

Signer kissed her there again, and again. Each kiss was slightly firmer than the last, until his lips seemed glued to Iella’s skin. Iella grunted with pleasure.

Suddenly Signer’s lips parted slightly and Iella glanced down to see him slowly tracing his tongue down her slit. Iella moaned as he slowly worked his way down. It seemed to take an eternity for him to get to the base of her slit.

Biting her lip to keep from moaning too loud, Iella looked over at Mirax, whose pussy was filled with at least two of Squid’s tentacles. He was slowly twisting them around, and Mirax’s mouth was open in a silent ‘oh’ of pleasure as she gazed at the holo.

Iella felt Sign’s hands travel down her stomach and spread her lips. Then she felt the familiar sensation of a tongue inside of her pussy. She bit down harder on her lower lip as Sign’s tongue explored every micrometer of her lips.

Feeling control of her body slipping away from her, Iella raised her right hand and began to massage her breasts. Her long pink nipples were sticking straight into the air, and Iella rubbed them gently as her hips began to buck involuntarily. She pushed the slider backwards; she didn’t want to orgasm just yet.

Signer obediently slowed down, then began to caress the outside of her canal with his tongue and lips, gently pushing her inner lips around. His shoulders began to flex, gently shifting her legs upwards, then letting them slide down his arms quickly before easily catching them and raising them slowly up again. He repeated this motion: raising her legs up, then letting them slide down before raising them again. One of his thumbs flicked her clit teasingly each time he caught her legs.

As Iella closed her eyes, she realized it really did feel like she was riding the waves of the sea. When her legs rose, she felt like she was riding the crest of a wave. When her legs slid down and Signer thumbed her clit, it felt like she was crashing back down to the surface.

Iella enjoyed the sensations for a few minutes, lost in her own world. Suddenly she heard a heavy panting coming from Mirax’s chair. Iella opened her eyes and when she gazed over, she had to suppress a sudden giggle.

Mirax’s legs were splayed far apart, with at least three of Squid’s tentacles shoved deep inside of her pussy. Squid’s arms were holding her hips off of the chair and the rest of his tentacles were wrapped around Mirax’s thighs, swaying her back and forth. Iella noticed the tentacles in Mirax’s pussy pulsing slightly as Squid explored Mirax’s surprisingly deep canal. Mirax’s hands flew across her breasts as she panted, her shoulder-length black hair clinging to her sweaty face.

Then Signer inserted his tongue deep inside of Iella’s pussy and she forgot about everything else. He briefly explored every nook and cranny of her canal, and Iella groaned. Wedge was great with his tongue, but Signer’s tongue seemed to be made for her pussy.

Signer seemed to sense this, and he synced his tongue with the rest of his movements. As Iella’s legs rose, he would thrust his tongue deep inside of her, gathering her juices. Then as her legs fell and he flicked her clit with his thumbs, he would retract his tongue and spread her juices all over the outside of her canal.

Iella’s eyes lost focus as she lost herself riding the waves of pleasure. Signer was truly an expert, as he timed his movements so that she was constantly riding the edge of an orgasm. Every time she got too close, he would slow down just enough to pull her back from the brink.

After this had happened a dozen times, Iella growled with a frustration born of need and slammed the slider control as far forward as it would go. Signer obediently increased his tempo, and Iella found herself gasping and writhing in her chair. Her hands were grasping desperately at her breasts as she rapidly approached an orgasm.

Mirax suddenly gave a half-scream, half-grunt and out of the corner of her eye, Iella saw Mirax collapse back into her chair as she orgasmed.

Hearing Mirax finish so violently sent Iella over the edge. She finally succumbed to her body’s pleas and came hard on Signer’s tongue. Her long fingernails clutched at her hardened nipples and twisted them, adding to the wonderful sensations wracking her body. Iella forgot about everything else for a few eternal seconds, lost in the throes of her orgasm.

She felt Signer gently lower her back down onto the chair, and Iella found that her entire lower half was covered in sweat and her juices. She finally looked into Signer’s eyes and saw his satisfaction. Iella tried to speak, but found that she had no air.

Gasping for breath, Iella looked over at Mirax to see her gazing right back. _Wow,_ Iella mouthed at her friend and Mirax nodded tiredly.


	4. The Creatures of the Cave Strike Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iella tries a massive cock, then helps Mirax get off.

Signer and Squid rose and silently started towards the back of the room.

Mirax caught Squid’s arm. “Uh uh, not yet.”

Both men stopped and looked at her. Mirax smiled sweetly. “Give me a minute and I’ll be ready for round two.”

Squid gave a short bow and returned to stand beside Mirax’s chair. “Certainly, Mistress Mirax.”

Signer looked questioningly at Iella. “Should I stay as well?”

Iella felt her body flush with a sudden fire. “You’re not going anywhere,” she growled softly.

Mirax giggled. “Be careful, Signer. I haven’t heard her sound like that since the last time her husband returned from a month-long absence. She about tore his clothes off in front of me.”

Signer smiled down at Iella as she blushed furiously. “I’ll just let you recover for a minute, then.”

Iella nodded her thanks. She sat up a little bit and lightly prodded her pussy with her right hand, feeling how swollen it was. Even the slightest touch felt sent pangs of sensation through her body and Iella absentmindedly stroked herself, working her rapidly cooling juices into her skin.

Mirax was busy trying to smooth her hair out of her face, and Iella found that her own very long blonde hair was stuck to her chair. She winced slightly as she sat up straight and attempted to straighten it.

Mirax caught Iella’s eye. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve had enough of the Chandrila Cruise. I’m planning on seeing just how much of a man Squid really is.”

Iella blushed slightly as she understood Mirax’s true meaning. She glanced over at Squid’s pants. “From the bulge there, I think he’s definitely a man.”

Mirax craned her neck to see Squid’s large tent in his trousers. “Oh yeah. It’s been a while since I’ve tried out a Wookiee-sized model.”

“It’s been a few years for me, too,” Iella admitted.

“I mean, not that Corran’s small or anything,” Mirax went on unashamedly. “Eighteen centimeters is more than enough to fill me up. But I can’t help craving a massive one every once in a while.”

Mirax then winked at Iella. “So how is Wedge? I haven’t seen his dick since I walked in on him jacking off when we were teenagers.”

Iella blushed. “He’s big enough.”

Mirax snorted. “Of course he’s big enough. He was big enough when I saw him fifteen years ago. I want to know how big.”

“Twenty-one centimeters,” Iella admitted quietly.

Mirax gave a low whistle. “Damn. You want to share him some time?”

Iella shrugged. “You’d have to ask him. I doubt he’d go for it, seeing as he thinks you as his sister.”

Mirax smiled mischievously. “I can change that. A low-cut top, a nice short skirt and some sexy panties, a few drinks, an _accident_ or two, and he’ll get the idea.”

“If you can convince him to do it, I’ll let you try him out once,” Iella said. “But don’t try to steal him away from me.”

“He wouldn’t leave you even if I tried,” Mirax snorted. She gave Iella a sideways glance. “I’ll let you watch us if you want to.”

Iella smiled. “I might have to do that, to keep you two out of trouble.”

Mirax smiled back and returned her attention to Squid. “So let’s see what you’re hiding.”

Squid nodded and slid his pants down, revealing a massive grey cock. “Nice,” Mirax cooed, beckoning him over. Squid stood next to her and allowed her to inspect him.

“Looks at least 28 centimeters,” Mirax said as she stroked Squid’s cock. “Nice and supple, too. Much better than a Wookiee. Their cocks are very tough. You need a lot of lube with a Wookiee.”

Iella nodded. She’d heard the stories from some of her female coworkers. She’d actually never seen a Wookiee cock in person. In fact, the only alien cocks she’d personally seen belonged to Selonians, Twi’leks and whatever Diklet’s species was. And of those, she’d only fucked Twi’leks. And now she was looking at a Quarren cock.

“Now, are you going to make a new friend with Signer’s cock, or am I going to have to try him out after I get done with Squid?” Mirax said, nodding at Signer.

“Of course I am,” Iella shot back. She returned her attention to Signer, who was patiently waiting at the foot of her chair. “Come here and let me see you,” she purred, her voice surprising herself with how much of her lust showed in her voice.

Signer came over between Iella’s and Mirax’s chairs to stand right next to Iella, his bulge looking even larger from up close. He slowly dropped his pants, and a massive cock sprang out, almost whacking her in the face.

“Sithspit, he’s big,” Iella gasped. Mirax craned her head around Signer’s muscular body, trying to see from her chair.

“Dammit, I can’t see,” Mirax complained.

Iella reached out her hands and gently wrapped them around Signer’s cock. She could feel the power pulsing in his member, and she had a brief moment of anxiety. He was a lot bigger than Wedge, and a little thicker.

Iella pushed her misgivings aside. She was hot, horny, and determined to take as much of this monster inside of her while she still could. She admitted she had wondered what it would like to have a massive cock, and this was a great chance to find out.

She used her thumbs to measure Signer’s length and gasped as he measured almost 25 centimeters. “Sithspit, Mirax! He’s almost as big as Squid!”

“I still can’t see,” Mirax reminded her. Iella gently tugged Signer’s cock, turning his hips so that Mirax could see the profile of his cock.

Mirax let out a soft whistle. “I’ll take it.”

Iella laughed softly, suddenly feeling a little possessive of Signer’s oversized member. “Maybe later. He’s mine now.”

“Spoilsport,” Mirax said before returning her attention to the massive cock in her hands. “I think you know what to do with this.”

Squid nodded and positioned himself at Mirax’s entrance, starting to rub his tip against her mound. Iella forced herself to look away and instead gazed up at Signer.

“Go slowly,” Iella said, her mouth slightly dry. She felt excitement, lust, and trepidation in equal quantities all of a sudden. She lay back down on the chair, her hands still clutching his member.

Signer gently pulled his cock out of Iella’s hands and gracefully moved so that he was in between her long legs. He rested his cock on Iella’s pussy…or more accurately, her pussy and stomach, for he was so long that it crept up all the way to Iella’s navel.

Iella gulped. Somehow it looked even bigger from here, and it felt extremely heavy. Signer let his cock rest there for a few seconds, then he leaned back slightly and pressed his tip at Iella’s entrance. _Thank goodness I’m still really wet_ , Iella thought.

She could hear Mirax grunting quietly in the chair next to her, and resisted the urge to look. She needed to keep all her attention on the monster about to penetrate her.

Signer pushed gently but firmly, and Iella groaned as his head slipped inside her. He wasn’t much thicker than Wedge, but he was thick enough that she experienced a little discomfort along with the usual pleasure.

Signer pushed again, and again Iella groaned. Her pussy felt more stretched than it had since her first time with a dildo. She estimated that he had about seven centimeters inside of her. He still had two-thirds of his cock outside of her, she realized, and suppressed a shiver. She hoped he didn’t try to fit all of it inside her.

Another push, and another three centimeters disappeared. Iella unconsciously held her breath.

Three more centimeters went inside of Iella’s stretched pussy. It felt amazing, but Iella also felt very cramped. Not much more could go in, she knew.

Four more centimeters this time. Iella felt herself fill up almost completely. Half of her wanted it out as soon as possible, but the rest of her wanted more. Iella gritted her teeth.

Three more centimeters, and Iella was finally full. “No more,” she said through tightly gritted teeth.

Signer stopped pushing and allowed his dick to rest inside of Iella’s pussy. He still had at least six centimeters not yet inside of her, but Iella knew she couldn’t take even another millimeter.

After a minute, she felt her body relax slightly as she adjusted to his girth. Her pussy seemed to finally recognize Signer’s cock as a friend rather than an invader. Iella took a deep breath to steady herself. “Go ahead. But no more.”

Signer slowly withdrew his cock until only a few centimeters were still inside. Iella found herself feeling very empty.

Signer then carefully penetrated her again, then withdrew. He began to pick up speed, sliding his cock in and out of her pussy with ever-increasing frequency. Iella noticed that he took care not to cram as much as he could into her welcoming pussy. Instead, he purposefully stopped a centimeter or two short of her limits so that he could pound her quicker without being afraid of hurting her.

It was working, too. Iella closed her eyes as a wave of pleasure coursed through her pussy with each stroke. She lost herself in the sea of sensation, not paying attention to anything else except for that wonderful feeling of being filled so well.

“Fuck,” she gasped quietly, then repeated herself as Signer impaled her again. “Fuck.”

Soon she was crying it in time with each stroke. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Each time she said it a little louder, until she was practically shrieking it as an orgasm approached.

Signer was pounding her very quickly now, his cock well-lubricated with Iella’s juices. Iella lost track of time, and so it felt like both an eternity and a few seconds before her orgasm slammed into her.

“FUCK!” Iella shrieked as she came violently. Her body went rigid, and her fingers clawed at her breasts as she rode the crest for what seemed like an hour.

Signer withdrew slowly, his cock still rock-hard and dripping wet. Iella felt a wave of cold air wash across her inflamed clit, and she shivered suddenly.

After a minute, Iella forced her eyes open. Signer was still standing over her, a satisfied look on his face. She smiled up at him. She tried to say something, failed, and tried again. “Damn,” she squeaked out.

Signer smiled. “You’re welcome, Mistress Iella.”

Iella turned her head and saw that his cock was still hard. “Let me take care of you,” she said, reaching out and taking his member with her hands.

“That’s not necessary, Mistress Iella,” Signer said. “You just lay there for a moment and relax.”

“I can’t leave you like this,” Iella protested.

“I’ll be fine,” Signer cut her off. “And besides, I think Mistress Mirax wants a turn with me.”

Iella finally remembered Mirax and looked over to see Squid’s cock fully flaccid and Mirax sitting up, using a small towel to wipe off her pussy.

Mirax looked over and smiled. “You had fun, I see.”

Iella nodded. “Did he cum inside you?”

Mirax winked. “Yep. It’s fine, though. It happens all the time. My pussy is so good that guys just can’t stop themselves. So far everyone I’ve ever been with hasn’t been able to resist finishing inside me. Even Corran most of the time.”

Squid spoke up. “Master Diklet warned us about you, Mistress Mirax. He said that whoever doesn’t cum inside of you gets a 500 credit bonus.”

Mirax smiled. “Did he now? Well, sorry, Squid. You don’t win this time.” She looked over at Signer. “You’re welcome to have a go.”

Laying back in her chair, Mirax reached down and patted her pussy. “Come on, let’s see if you can win that money.”

Signer grinned and strode over to Mirax’s waiting entrance. Squid stepped over to Iella. “Do you wish anything from me?”

Iella shook her head. “I’m done for tonight. Thanks, though.”

Squid nodded and left quietly.

Iella returned her attention to Mirax’s bed. Signer was already just a couple centimeters shy of being balls-deep inside of Mirax. He soon found a fairly rapid rhythm, and Mirax was flat on her back, her fingers spreading her pussy lips aside as she stared at the ceiling, panting.

Iella stared, transfixed by the sight of over twenty centimeters of cock routinely disappearing inside of her friend’s pussy. She had never seen anyone take that much. Not that she’d seen a lot of girls get fucked in person. She had witnessed several threesomes during her days undercover, but she’d always been able to beg out of participating herself. Therefore Iella couldn’t look away as Mirax’s pussy accepted Signer’s monster with ease.

Mirax began to groan loudly. Turning her face towards Iella, Mirax’s eyes gazed vacantly into her friend’s captivated face. Signer increased his pace again, now vibrating Mirax’s whole body with each stroke. His cock made a loud, wet, meaty sound every time he pounded the black-haired pilot.

Iella gazed back into Mirax’s brown eyes, becoming slightly hot again. But before she could get properly aroused, Signer suddenly stopped pounding Mirax, an odd look on his face as he emptied his balls inside of her.

Mirax groaned softly with disappointment as she came back to reality, her eyes finally leaving Iella’s. She pulled his cock out of her pussy and replaced it with three of her fingers. Her mouth open in a silent “o”, she furiously fingered herself. Iella watched as Mirax worked Signer’s cum into her pussy in a mad attempt to finish. After a minute with no success, Mirax seemed to slump down in her chair.

“Damn,” she said, her voice disappointed. “Iella, come over here.”

Iella obediently rose and walked to stand next to Mirax. Mirax took Iella’s left hand between her own and placed it on her cum-soaked pussy.

Iella immediately yanked her hand back. “I’m not bi,” she reminded Mirax.

“I know,” Mirax grunted, her pleading eyes finding Iella’s. “Just help finish me off. Please. I’m so close.”

Iella thought for a moment, then slowly reached her hand back out. Mirax grabbed it and again placed it on her soaked pussy.

It was a weird feeling, Iella thought, as her hand rested on Mirax’s pussy. She had never touched another woman’s pussy before. It felt both awkward and strangely pleasant at the same time. She slowly began to run her fingers in small circles, spreading Signer’s cum around, and Mirax grunted with pleasure.

Iella quickly found a good rhythm, one that she frequently used when she touched herself. She would run her fingers along Mirax’s inner lips, then briefly dip two fingers inside of her canal. Judging by Mirax’s moans of pleasure, it was working just as well on Mirax.

Mirax moved her hands to her own breasts, and Iella watched as Mirax pinched her nipples tightly between thumb and forefinger. Returning her attention to her friend’s pussy, Iella allowed her thumb to gently massage the patch of black hair above her slit. A shiver ran through Mirax’s body as she did so. Iella continued to work the messy combination of Signer’s cum and Mirax’s own juices into Mirax’s skin. With every passing second, Mirax‘s body shuddered ever more violently, and soon, Mirax’s pussy convulsed.

Iella kept her hand pressed on Mirax’s pussy, feeling her hand become soaked as her friend gasped her way through her orgasm. After a few seconds, Mirax began to relax, and Iella withdrew her hand.

Mirax smiled up at her friend. “Thanks a lot.”

Iella smiled back. “No problem, but don’t get any ideas. This was a one-time thing.”

Mirax let out a tired giggle. “I figured. But I’m willing to return the favor if you ever want me to.”

Iella nodded, and raised her hand up to her face and studied it. It was soaked with a mixture of Squid’s cum, Signer’s cum, and Mirax’s juice. Mirax reached out and grabbed it, slowly and sensually licking Iella’s hand clean, her eyes never leaving Iella’s. Iella felt something stir in her pussy, and quickly looked down at Mirax’s pussy, trying to distract herself.

“Need help cleaning up?” she asked.

“If you’re offering,” Mirax said, letting go of Iella’s hand and grabbing the towel again. Iella got her own towel from her chair and helped Mirax clean up as much of the gooey mess as they could.

Signer cleared his throat, and both women looked up, startled. They had momentarily forgotten he was there.

“If you no longer need my services, I’ll just leave the two of you alone.”

“That’s fine,” Mirax said, sitting up. “Unless you need something?” she asked Iella.

Iella shook her head.

Signer gave a short bow. “Then I will take my leave. Thank you, mistresses, it was a pleasure.”

Mirax grabbed his arm as he moved past her chair. She rose and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Tell Diklet I approve, will you?”

Signer smiled. “I will.” And with that, he was gone.

Mirax gave her pussy one last wipe with the towel and grabbed her robe. “C’mon, let’s hit the showers.”


	5. Secrets of the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirax reveals her feelings for Iella in the shower, and Iella slowly warms to the idea.

Mirax led the way back out of the theatre, Iella trailing quietly behind her. Just a few corridors down was a lavishly decorated door marked “Sanisteam Spa.” As Mirax opened the doors, she said to Iella over her shoulder, “Ordinarily I’d show you the sanisteam pools over here on the right. They are really extravagant and relaxing, but I’m getting really tired and it’s getting late.”

“Thanks, I’m worn out too,” Iella admitted, really starting to feel the extent of her exhaustion. She had expended a lot of energy worrying about today’s experience, and a great deal more actually enjoying it. A quick hot shower, her clothes back, and a nice fast ride back to her apartment for a nap sounded amazing to her.

Mirax led Iella to a large room with very fogged-up windows, and as she pulled open the doors, a burst of hot warm air billowed over the two women. Iella pulled her robe tighter around her as she walked in, looking around. It was very busy at the moment, with females of a dozen or so species walking to and from the various shower stalls installed around the perimeter of the room. Iella was slightly nonplussed to also see several droids carrying oddly shaped pink packages to several of the stalls.

Walking up to a small desk a few feet in front of the door, Mirax smiled at the very perky and very naked young girl manning it. “Hi, can we get a couple of shower stalls?”

The tiny raven-haired employee smiled. “I’m sorry, Mistress, but we only have one available at the moment. You could wait for another one to open up, or if you wanted…” The young girl glanced over at Iella, her smile broadening, “…if you wanted you two could just share one.”

Iella’s face colored slightly. Mirax looked back at Iella. “I think my friend would rather us wait. Could you give us an estimate as to just how long…?”

“No, it’s fine,” Iella cut in. “We’ll share.”

Mirax raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

Iella nodded. Mirax shrugged and turned back to the attendant. “One stall, then.”

The young girl nodded and handed over a small key and two large towels. “Stall number 42, then. It’s over in the back corner.”

Mirax took the key from her. “Thank you very much.”

It took the two women less than a minute to find their stall. Inside was a small area with a padded bench and a few hooks for their robes and a clear transparisteel sliding door leading to a surprisingly spacious shower. The shower looked like it could probably fit four or five people in it. The two girls put their robes on the hooks and Iella entered the shower. Mirax started to follow her, then paused. “Damn, almost forgot.”

She went back to where their robes were hanging and pressed a large button on the wall. “Mirax Terrik. Iella Wessiri Antilles,” she enunciated very clearly. “Understood, Mistress,” came a droid voice from a small speaker under the button.

“So that we can have our clothes already here when we get out,” Mirax explained in response to Iella’s raised eyebrow.

“Ah, so that is what those pink packages the droids were carrying were. I was wondering,” Iella said, understanding.

Mirax nodded and joined her naked friend in the shower, sliding the door shut behind her. Iella looked around. There was a small cupboard in a back corner with a large assortment of shampoos, soaps, and scrub brushes. To Iella’s confusion, there was no sign of a showerhead anywhere, or indeed any sort of nozzle.

“Shower, temperature control,” Mirax said to apparently thin air, moving to stand in front of the cupboard.

“Certainly, Mistress,” said an automated and very sultry female voice. A small port opened in the wall next to the cupboard and a long phallic-shaped rod extended parallel to the side wall extended. “Please stroke towards you to increase steam temperature, and away from you to decrease steam temperature,” the female voice said.

Mirax and Iella shared an amused glance. “Diklet has a weird sense of humor,” Mirax explained, referring to the penis-shaped control rod.

“I can tell,” Iella replied, her mouth twitching into a wry smile as she joined Mirax over by the cupboard. She quickly selected a couple bottles that looked similar to what she used on a daily basis.

“Where’s the showerhead?” she asked Mirax, looking around the mostly bare shower in case she had just missed it.

“Just a minute,” Mirax said absently as she looked through the wide assortment of toiletries. After a minute, she grabbed her own and set them on the floor next to her. She moved over so that she and Iella were standing face-to-face with just a little under a meter between them.

“Shower, let’s start off with a light steam, then move on to a medium rain,” Mirax, grinning at her friend. “Then I’ll show you what I love about these showers,” she added in a conspiratorial whisper.

“Acknowledged,” the female voice said, and hot steam started to billow from every corner of the shower. Within a minute, the air was thick with moisture, and Iella closed her eyes as she felt her tired muscles relax.

The soft hissing stopped, and Iella opened her eyes. Suddenly she felt her body from the neck down being pelted by small droplets of warm water coming from all directions. She looked at the walls in confusion and for the first time noticed tiny little holes all over the walls. In fact, she quickly realized, there was even water coming from tiny holes in the floor. It was a weird feeling, to be hit from all directions but above, but the water wasn’t hitting her forcefully enough to cause discomfort. After a few seconds, Iella started to enjoy it. She turned away from Mirax slightly so that the water could more easily splash against her breasts and stomach.

“Needs to be a little hotter,” Mirax said and reached out to the phallic temperature control. She stroked it towards her a few times, and the temperature of the water increased noticeably so that it was nice and hot.

Iella closed her eyes and bent down slightly so that her face would get rinsed off. To her surprise, the holes at chest level shut off as her face approached their height. Frowning, she bent even lower and again, the top streams of water shut off before her head could get wet. She heard Mirax giggle and straightened up again, opening her eyes to glare at her.

“I forgot to tell you,” Mirax said with barely suppressed mirth. “The sensors track each of our heads and shut off any streams before they can hit our faces. It’s for those women who want a shower but don’t want to wash their hair.”

Iella brushed her long hair back with her hand. “But my hair is disgusting.”

Mirax nodded. “Mine is too. Shower,” she said to the air again. “Give me ten seconds of a head rinse.”

Suddenly tiny holes in the ceiling opened up and water streamed down, soaking both of their heads. Ten seconds later, they shut off again.

Mirax shook her dripping shoulder-length black hair out of her eyes. “Want to wash each other’s hair?”

Iella shrugged. “Sure.”

Mirax bent down and picked up her bottle of shampoo. She squirted a healthy glob into Iella’s waiting hands, then turned around. Iella stepped up behind Mirax and began to softly work the shampoo into Mirax’s hair.

“That feels good,” Mirax commented as Iella’s fingers expertly massaged her scalp. Iella smiled to herself. She’d once had an undercover job as a hairdresser in Coronet City for a couple of months, and she still remembered a few tricks.

Mirax’s hair was caked with dried sweat, but it was no match for the combination of Iella’s hands and the high-quality shampoo. Iella took her time, allowing her friend to enjoy herself for as long as possible. She even worked some of the shampoo into Mirax’s shoulders, giving her friend a brief shoulder massage.

Finally, Iella stepped back and rinsed her hands off. Mirax turned around to face her, and Iella saw a brief flash of fire quickly disappear from her friend’s eyes. “Now let me do you,” Mirax said, grabbing Iella’s bottle of shampoo.

Iella obediently turned around, and closed her eyes as she felt Mirax’s fingers gently running through her long, thick blond hair. She’d been letting it grow out now that she primarily worked behind a desk, and so her hair cascaded down to the middle of her back.

Mirax was obviously in no hurry, as she cleaned Iella’s equally sweat-caked hair. “Your hair is so soft,” Mirax commented from behind Iella.

“I know, it’s so easy to brush,” Iella said, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed Mirax’s fingers.

“I bet Wedge loves it,” Mirax said, and Iella blushed. “He does,” she admitted.

They both fell silent for a few minutes, and Iella felt Mirax’s fingers move down to clean the end of her hair. Mirax’s hands moved slowly back up Iella’s back until her soft hands rested on Iella’s shoulders. Mirax began to rub her shoulders, her hands moving in large circles.

“Don’t stop,” Iella said, her muscles fully relaxed. Mirax continued to massage Iella’s shoulders and upper arms. After a minute, Iella felt Mirax’s arms snake around her and smoothly rest on her breasts.

Iella started slightly and began to pull away, her eyes opening in surprise and her mouth opening to protest, but before she could utter a sound, Mirax’s thumbs brushed her nipples and she lost her train of thought. Mirax stepped closer and gently rubbed Iella’s large breasts. Iella gasped as Mirax took her long pink nipples between two fingers and gently squeezed them. Iella felt Mirax rest her head on Iella’s right shoulder, her breath coming hot against Iella’s right ear.

“How does this feel?” Mirax whispered, her voice sultry.

“Amazing,” Iella said, her eyes closing again.

“It’s supposed to,” Mirax replied as she stepped even closer, her breasts pressing firmly against Iella’s back. Even through the dense fog her head seemed to be in, Iella could feel how hard Mirax’s nipples were.

Mirax expertly tweaked Iella’s nipples, her fingers working the hot water into Iella’s lovely large breasts for several long minutes. Then Mirax’s right hand left Iella’s breast and slowly started to travel down her stomach.

Iella’s eyes shot open as Mirax’s hand slid down to cup her mound. She jerked forward, but Mirax didn’t let go.

“ _No,_ ” she hissed, flexing her shoulders so that Mirax had to step back. She turned around to see Mirax just standing there, hurt clearly visible in her eyes.

“I’m not bisexual,” Iella reminded Mirax. “I’m not interested in women.”

“I was just returning the favor from earlier,” Mirax said softly. “You helped get me off.”

“It was a one-time thing,” Iella said, feeling sympathetic as well as annoyed. She knew Mirax loved girls almost as much as guys, so it must be torture for her to be here with a naked woman who didn’t share her interest.

“I know it was just that once,” Mirax said, some of her frustration showing in her voice. “It’s just that, oh I don’t know.”

“Is it that being around a naked woman for hours without being able to do anything is frustrating you?” Iella asked gently.

Mirax snorted. “Not just a naked woman, an incredibly beautiful naked woman that I’ve wanted for years.”

Iella blushed. “You’re just saying that.”

Mirax met Iella’s gaze, and the look she had was one of pure lust. “Iella, how often do we have to tell you this? You. Are. Sexy. You are one of the most beautiful women in the New Republic. Wedge is absolutely crazy about you. Sithspit, _I’ve_ wanted you since the first week we met. I’ll admit I lost my head a few times today, but you are so kriffing hot.”

Iella was blushing harder than she ever had in her life. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t know how you felt about me. I don’t mean to drive you crazy, but I’m not into girls.” She sighed. “It just makes me uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry,” Mirax said, dropping her gaze. “I guess today wasn’t a great idea.”

Iella put her hand on Mirax’s shoulder. “No, it was a perfect idea. I had a ton of fun today. It took me a little bit of time to relax, but damn, Signer was hot! I would come here again in a standard second!”

Mirax looked up. “Really?”

Iella smiled. “Absolutely. Not too often, because I prefer it with Wedge, but every once in a while, we should have a ‘girls’ night out.’”

“I can arrange that,” Mirax said, a small smile touching her lips.

“So no hard feelings?” Iella said.

Mirax nodded.

On impulse, Iella stepped forward and gave Mirax a friendly hug. Mirax jerked slightly in surprise, but her arms came up and held Iella tightly, pressing their wet bodies close together. Iella could feel Mirax’s wet breasts pressing against hers, and Mirax’s soapy hair was soft against Iella’s neck.

She stepped back, releasing Mirax, who let her go without any resistance. She gazed at Mirax for a moment, thinking. The hug hadn’t been as uncomfortable as she’d expected, actually, even though both of them were very naked and wet. And she felt really bad for Mirax; she had been unwittingly torturing the poor girl for hours.

“If you still want to,” Iella said quietly, catching Mirax’s gaze again. “I’ll let you return the favor.”

Mirax’s eyes widened slightly. “Are you serious?”

Iella nodded. “Just, you know, this one time.”

Mirax nodded back, her eyes suddenly shining with lust. “Turn around,” she commanded.

Feeling a bit excited in spite of herself, Iella obeyed. She felt Mirax step up behind her and again, Mirax’s arms snaked around to cup her large breasts. Iella kept perfectly still, suppressing her immediate reaction to break away. Her friend again rested her head on Iella’s soapy right shoulder.

“Thanks,” Mirax whispered into Iella’s ear.

“No prob-ooh.” Iella’s reply was cut off into a moan as her nipples were suddenly pinched again. She brought her hands up and trapped Mirax’s hands against her breasts. After just a few seconds of Mirax’s ministrations, Iella no longer felt like pulling away.

Perhaps sensing this, Mirax’s right hand again smoothly slipped out from underneath Iella’s and began to snake down her toned yet still shapely stomach. As Mirax’s hand slipped down to cover Iella’s wet mound, the blonde-haired beauty briefly stiffened, but forced herself to relax back into Mirax’s embrace.

“Hands only,” Iella said quietly. She felt Mirax’s answering nod against her cheek.

“You think I need anything more than my hands?” came Mirax’s sultry whispered reply. “Shame on you.”

Iella gasped as Mirax’s left hand twisted her left nipple roughly at the same time that her right middle finger found its way into her bare slit. It was a distinctly uncomfortable feeling at first. The only other people she had allowed to finger her were her husbands. Not even the various boyfriends she’d had over the years, and especially not the various lowlifes she’d had to sleep with during her days at CorSec.

However, Mirax had obviously had lots of practice and was giving her friend her absolute best efforts. She slid her middle finger very slowly down the length of Iella’s slit, subtly exploring her folds. To Iella’s frustration and relief, Mirax avoided her clit. However, the water from the shower ran down Iella’s newly exposed inner lips, causing Iella to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning.

As Mirax’s finger slid further and further down, she got closer and closer to Iella’s asshole. Iella reflexively clenched her ass, unconsciously holding her breath, but relaxed as Mirax’s finger stopped just before she reached it. Mirax held her dripping finger there for a few seconds, pressing firmly against the sensitive skin in between Iella’s pussy and her asshole, then slowly began to move back up.

A groan escaped Iella’s mouth as Mirax’s index and ring fingers mirrored her middle finger’s movement, but on the very outer edges of her puffy outer lips. Eventually, after maybe just a few minutes, maybe a few hours, Iella couldn’t tell which, Mirax’s fingers finished their trip back up and she settled for placing her hand over Iella’s mound, cupping it firmly.

“Your pussy is so hot for me,” Mirax whispered, her head tucked tightly next to Iella’s cheek. “I can feel your heat burning my fingers.”

Iella tried to respond, she tried to tell her friend that it wasn’t true, but all that escaped was a low moan. She felt Mirax’s face break into a smile. Mirax drew back slightly and kissed her on her cheek, ignoring the soap that covered both of their faces.

Mirax again tucked her head against Iella’s cheek, her body again pressed tightly to Iella’s. Mirax shifted her legs slightly and Iella felt her friend’s pussy rest against the back of her leg. Mirax’s pussy seemed to be just as hot as she claimed Iella’s was. Mirax’s patch of fur was surprisingly soft against Iella’s smooth, soapy skin. Mirax started to shift her hips a little, rubbing her pussy just the tiniest bit back and forth along Iella’s leg.

Mirax then returned her attention to Iella’s pussy. She began to rub all over Iella’s pussy with practiced fingers. Every time her fingers came close to Iella’s clit, she would just barely brush it with the tip of a finger. It was driving Iella completely nuts with anticipation.

“Ready?” Mirax cooed.

“For what?” Iella gasped, her hips pressing against Mirax’s hand with a need she had never felt in the presence of a woman before.

Mirax increased the speed of her own gyrating hips, grinding her pussy into Iella’s leg. “For a surprise.”

Iella, rapidly losing control of herself, brought her hands from holding Mirax’s left hand to her breast down to her pussy, covering Mirax’s dancing fingers with her own.

“None of that,” Mirax said softly, bringing her left hand from Iella’s breasts down to gently pry Iella’s hands away. “You just have to trust me.”

“I will.” Iella groaned. Her voice dropped into a hoarse whisper. “Just finish me off.”

“I’ll do more than that,” Mirax promised. She raised her voice slightly. “Shower, cum fountains.”

Immediately the water coming from the holes in the floor increased in both size and force, creating dozens of small but powerful jets shooting up from the floor. Iella realized that Mirax had subtly guided her over so that she was standing right next to the largest one.

Mirax opened up Iella’s pussy wide with her fingers, then shifted Iella’s hips just a few centimeters to the left so that the jet of water went directly into Iella’s wide open slit.

“Oh,” was all the very surprised Iella could say as the wonderful warm water pounded her engorged clit. She tried to back away reflexively, her body shying away from the incredible sensations, but Mirax held her tightly, preventing Iella’s hips from moving even a millimeter. She experienced a few seconds of panic, not liking being trapped, but the feeling of the water on her pussy soon overrode all other emotions. It dominated her senses, causing her to block out almost everything but her pussy, the water stream, and Mirax’s wonderful fingers that held her pussy wide open.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Iella groaned. She had never felt anything like that before. Mirax again began to rub her pussy against Iella’s leg, a little more firmly this time. Several seconds later, Iella felt herself about to go over the edge into a massive orgasm. She again tried to move out of the line of the stream, not wanting to cum so soon, but Mirax still had her in a tight embrace.

Iella began to pant with the effort of riding the edge. Mirax began to pant as well, her breath hot against Iella’s cheek. Mirax’s hips were by now furiously gyrating against Iella, obviously close to her own orgasm.

What felt like an eternity later, but was really barely a minute later, Mirax’s body convulsed once in an orgasm, accidentally moving Iella’s pussy out of the way of the jet of water, her fingers slipping off of Iella’s needy slit. With what Iella could tell was a supreme force of will, Mirax regained control of her trembling body and again trapped Iella’s body, her fingers scrabbling at Iella’s pussy in a desperate attempt to position it in front of the stream of water again. She managed to reopen Iella’s slit just as her pussy passed over the stream and the sudden force of water hitting her clit again managed to tip Iella over the edge.

Iella almost collapsed then and there as she came hard all over Mirax’s fingers. She managed to keep standing, swaying slightly on shaky legs as both of them came down from their respective highs.

Finally Iella regained full awareness of the room around her. The sound of the water splashing against their bodies and the floor was suddenly very loud. She stepped forward, breaking Mirax’s embrace and turned to face her friend.

Mirax was standing there, still panting slightly and obviously trying not to fall down. Iella slipped next to her friend and put her arm around her shoulders, supporting the raven-haired beauty.

They just stood there together for a minute, enjoying the water pounding their burning bodies. Mirax turned to Iella and grinned. “That was fun.”

Iella smiled and stepped back a half step, releasing her friend. “It was.”

“So…?” Mirax said, searching Iella’s face.

Iella shrugged. “So what?”

“Did I push too much?”

Iella thought for a moment. “I wasn’t comfortable at first with some of it. Maybe next time we can do it without holding me so I couldn’t move. I panicked for a moment.”

Mirax nodded. “I felt that. You’re pretty strong, you know. It took a lot of effort to hold you there at first. I almost let you go…” she trailed off as she realized something. “Wait, did you say, ‘next time’?”

“I sure did,” Iella said, a small nervous smile suddenly appearing on her face. “I’ve never had someone else get me off with just their fingers before. As long as we only do it when we come here, I’m okay with it.”

Mirax’s face broke into a broad smile. “I guess I’ll have to go scrounge some more stuff for Diklet.”

Iella was confused by the sudden change of topic. “What?”

Mirax’s smile turned very mischievous. “Well, if we’re going to come here every week, I’ll have to start getting more stuff to give to Diklet.”

Iella laughed. “Slow down. We can’t come here every week. We’re both too busy for that, and like I said earlier, my husband needs attention too. Maybe once a month.”

Mirax gave a theatrical sigh. “I guess I’ll have to settle for that.” She gave Iella a sideways glance as she walked over to pick up her bottle of soap. “I’ll wash you if you wash me.”

Iella suppressed a grin. “You like women too much. Just because she’s naked doesn’t mean you have to be running your hands all over her.”

“I don’t like all women,” Mirax said, standing back up with both her bottle and Iella’s. “I just really like you.”

A little bit of color entered Iella’s cheeks. “Thanks. I will say, if I was bi, I would totally go for you.”

Mirax smiled and walked over to Iella, leaning forward and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. “I know. A lot of girls would.”

Iella snorted. “Your ego really doesn’t know any bounds, does it?”

Mirax handed Iella her own bottle and keeping Iella’s bottle for herself, squirted some soap onto her hands and began lathering it up. “Should it?”

Iella shrugged as Mirax placed her hands on Iella’s chest and began soaping her up really well. Iella squirted some of Mirax’s soap on her hands and soon both women were laughing and talking animatedly as they washed each other’s bodies. Mirax behaved herself mostly, though she did give Iella’s rear a small slap, making the slightly taller woman jump.

Iella was still a little hesitant about putting her hands on Mirax’s breasts and pussy, but she shrugged internally and went ahead and did it anyway. She did notice that Mirax’s small breasts were very firm and her nipples very sensitive. Corran was a lucky man, she thought as she finished by lathering Mirax’s ass really well.

Once both were soaped up, Mirax said, “Shower, full body rinse, thirty seconds.” The entire shower erupted into a spray of water, and half a minute later both women were spluttering, brushing their dripping hair out of their faces.

Mirax grinned at Iella. “Shower, full stop. Hot air dry for one minute.”

The water immediately stopped and was replaced by a sudden gust of hot air coming from the ceiling. Soon both women were mostly dry except for their hair, and Mirax led the way to the door, with a command of “Shower, full stop” signifying their exit.

Iella grabbed her towel and vigorously started to rub the rest of the water out of her long blonde hair. Since Mirax’s shorter hair dried much more quickly, she helped Iella finish drying hers.

Iella yelped as Mirax gave her rear a playful slap with her wet towel as she walked over to her clothes.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Mirax grinned.

Iella advanced on her friend, her own towel raised high and ready to strike. “This would hurt a lot more if I laid it straight across your tits,” she threatened.

Mirax laughed. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Iella responded by snapping her towel straight across Mirax’s chest, causing her to cry out. A furious but thankfully short towel war ensued, leaving both women sporting several red welts. Both women were laughing, however, as they dressed into their freshly laundered clothing.

Mirax led the way back to the front desk. “Did you two have fun?” the naked perky young girl asked as they handed their towels to her.

Mirax winked at her. “Oh, we fucked each other like rabbits.”

Iella slapped Mirax’s arm, blushing. “We did _not!_ ”

Mirax smirked at her. “Whatever you say, dear.”

The young employee giggled. “Come again soon!”


	6. Leaving the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirax and Iella leave the cave, and conspire to share Iella's husband.

A few minutes later the two women were just passing through the entry lounge again when they heard a familiar voice behind them. “Mirax!”

They turned to see Diklet heading over, his cock still as hard as ever and still being stroked by one of his four massive arms. “You had a good time, I trust?”

Iella nodded, and Mirax smiled at Diklet. “Of course we did. Thanks a lot.”

Diklet waved one of his huge arms, almost hitting a passing male Twi’lek employee. “It was nothing. When can I expect you back?”

Mirax smiled at Iella. “Oh, probably in about a month. Just give me a list of stuff you need, as usual, and I’ll try to bring as much as I can. You don’t mind if I bring Iella here along when I come?”

“You mean this beautiful lady? Of course I don’t mind!” Diklet said, bowing slightly to Iella. His cock swayed up and down comically as he did so.

“Thanks,” Iella said. “I had a great time.”

“Your pleasure is my business, after all,” Diklet said. “Now you ladies mind giving me a parting gift?” He brandished his cock in their direction.

Both women obligingly contributed a large glob of spit and Diklet worked it into his massive member with obvious satisfaction. “Damn, that’s good. Come back soon!”

A few minutes later, as they headed back in the _Pulsar Skate_ , Iella spoke up. “So did you bring me today just so you could try to seduce me?”

Mirax glanced at Iella. “No. It was just an added bonus. I had been meaning to go in the next few days and drop off the stuff I’d gathered for Diklet. When Corran and Wedge left, I thought maybe you might enjoy it too, so I invited you along.”

“Well, I’m grateful.” Iella said. “I had a wonderful time.”

A small smile touched Mirax’s lips. “Speaking of seducing people, when are you going to let me seduce Wedge?”

Iella shrugged. “Whenever. Just make sure I’m around when you do.”

Mirax laughed. “Of course. In fact, I’m counting on your help.”

Iella frowned. “My help?”

Mirax stared at Iella as she put the _Skate_ down on a landing pad near Iella’s apartment. “What, you think Wedge would have sex with me without your blessing? You’re crazy. The only way I figure he’d do it is if you’re right there watching. Or participating.”

A blush colored Iella’s cheeks. “I think I’ll just watch, if you don’t mind.”

“I think you might start out watching, but pretty soon you’d join in,” Mirax leered.

Iella shrugged. “Maybe. But until our husbands get back, we won’t find out, will we?”

“True,” Mirax admitted.

Iella checked her chrono as they exited the _Skate_. “It’s almost midnight. Do you just want to crash at our place tonight?”

“Can I sleep in your bed with you?” Mirax asked in a sultry voice.

Iella snorted. “Whatever. Just don’t try anything.”

They exited the _Skate_ and took Mirax’s speeder back to Iella’s apartment. As she opened the door to let them in, she was pleasantly surprised to see Wedge there, sitting on the couch and watching the holonews.

“Hey,” he said, standing up. “Where did you all go?”

“Hi Wedge,” Mirax said, entering behind Iella. “We just went for a girls’ night out. Where’s Corran?”

Wedge shrugged as he accepted a hug from Iella. “General Cracken needed him for a mission. He should be back in a few days.”

“Why didn’t you go?” Iella said, her arms still wrapped around him.

“Damn, Iella,” Mirax commented from behind her. “You trying to get rid of him?”

Iella laughed and kissed her husband. “Of course not. I just figured that since Cracken called them both, he would send them both.”

Wedge extricated himself from Iella and gave Mirax a brief hug. “Nah, he just needed to talk to Tycho and me about a few things.”

“So mind if I crash here tonight?” Mirax asked. “Iella suggested it as we came back. We’re both a little tired.”

“Sure,” Wedge said. “I’ll go get the blankets for the couch.”

“Thanks, Wedge,” Mirax said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After Wedge left, Mirax winked at Iella. “Well, he’s back. And alone.”

Iella instantly knew what Mirax was referring to. “Not tonight. We’re both too tired. Maybe in the morning, okay?”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Mirax grinned at her. “I’ve always wanted to see little Wedge all grown up.”

“Just don’t think about doing anything too crazy,” Iella warned her. “He’s my husband after all. Leave the kinky stuff for Corran.”

Mirax laughed. “Fine. I’ll play nice. This time.”

Before Iella could reply, Wedge came back with an armful of blankets. “Do you need anything else?”

“Nah,” Mirax said, giving him a big hug. Iella saw her intentionally press her breasts and hips firmly against his body.

“If you need anything, yell,” Iella said as Mirax finally let Wedge go. She saw a slight bulge in her husband’s pants and hid a smile. It looked like it would be easier than they thought to hook Mirax up with Wedge.

She led Wedge into their bedroom and started to change into an old shirt and shorts. Wedge came up behind her and, placing a hand on her shoulder, spun her around and enveloped her in his arms. “Want to fool around?” he asked, giving her that look that he knew she absolutely loved.

Iella shook her head. “Not tonight. I am too exhausted.”

She saw his disappointment in his eyes. Reaching down, Iella placed her hand over his bulge. “Tomorrow. I promise,” she said. “Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day, full of surprises. In fact, I can think of one surprise right off the top of my head…”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Star Wars Erotica Forum.


End file.
